Everytime We Touch
by Sarabi-Chan
Summary: One-Shot/Song Fic. Inuyasha broke up with Kagome to be with Kikyo. One afternoon he goes to the coffee shop to get something to drink and think, but what happens when miss Kagome is there too...Rated for a "moment"


**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or this song, Everytime We Touch**

**Dedicated to **DarkInuyashaangel101 **For being such a good friend.**

**And to my "husband" XDDD, Jacob. I love you, and I'll always remember every time we touch, cause when we do, I feel something that not even this song nor words can explain. **

**To Jacob: You see, what I was doing was I was staring at the stars, giving each of them a reason why I love you, but then...darn it...I friggen ran out of stars.**

* * *

Kagome's heart thundered dangerously fast in her chest. Today was supposed to be any ordinary day. Work at the coffee shop. Do a performance. Hang out with friends.

But today just had to be un-ordinary…

You see, Kagome had been talking to Sango, telling her she was getting ready to go on stage when HE walked through the door.

Mr. Arrogant. In the flesh. Mr. I-break-up-with-nice-girls-to-have-a-whore-of-a-girlfriend.

Mr. I-broke-Kagome's-heart.

Which leaves us here, Kagome, hyperventilating behind the curtains of the stage and Sango trying to get her to calm down.

"Kagome! Look. Just go out there and do what you do best. Ok? You can do it. He's nothing to you anymore", Sango said, putting her hands firmly on her friends shoulder.

"But that's just it Sango," Kagome yelped, "He's something to me still. Even after everything that's gone wrong. He's still my Inuyasha….Sango I can't.."

"Yes, you can", Sango said, "Now look. Just go out there and sing ok? Get it over with. Show him you're strong and he had no affect. He wants to go out there looking a wreck. Show him he had something"

Kagome's breathing had finally slowed down to an "almost" normal rate.

"Yeah Sango…you're right….and I'm singing track number two.."

Sango paled. "Kagome, are you sure?"

Kagome nodded slightly. She'd banded that song to be played anymore around her. It was her and Inuyasha's song. She used to sing it like a pro until…that day…and now, she was going to do it again.

"Sango, I'm going on. Cue the music"

Sango nodded hesitantly but put the CD in and pushed play. Instantaneously the crowed hushed, awaiting Kagome's arrival.

"Good luck Kags!", Sango threw her a thumbs up.

Kagome winked, grabbed the microphone, and stepped out onto the stage. The soft sweet melody of a piano twinkled through the speakers and Kagome swayed a little. During that instrumental, she saw him look at her with a egotistical smirk and she knew she was going to blow him away for that.

_Time to bring out all the stops!_

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me **

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why **

**Without you it's hard to survive **

Kagome smoothly stepped off the stage, standing at a nearby table with a couple as the lyrics slid from her throat, effortlessly. She couldn't, however, suppress the smirk that came to her lips when she heard an audible gasp rang throughout the crowd.

Standing up from that table, she glided through the others until she finally reached Inuyasha's table. He was alone, and his eyes wide as saucers.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last **

**Need you by my side **

She sat on the table, legs crossed at first, staring down at him, his reaction was priceless. She could practically see his brain stop functioning. Ready to bring it all out, she let herself fall graciously across the table, singing the next lyrics.

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static **

**And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky **

**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go **

**Want you in my life **

Another instrumental cut in and Kagome, slowly pushed herself up then turned over on her stomach carefully on the table. Nearing the next lyrics, she pulled herself up on her knees, scooted forward and finally, the table gave way to air and Inuyasha's lap. He looked at her with confusion and a hint of fear as she plopped down comfortably on his lap.

She laid one hand lazily on his shoulder and leaned back to raise the microphone to her lips.

**Your arms are my castle **

**Your heart is my sky **

**They wipe away tears that I cry **

**The good and the bad times **

**We've been through them all **

**You make me rise when I fall **

Kagome ran her hand, palm first, down his chest then brought it up to the side of his face. She watched as he closed his eyes to savor the feeling but his ears, ever so alert, trained in on the final lyrics. The flicked violently, however, as she leaned forward, pretending to grip him close as if they were in such an intimate moment. She let her head fall back slightly, parting her lips slightly.

"Kagome…"

She brought her hand up to his lips as she leaned forward, wrapping her legs underneath the chair he was in and allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

**'Cause every time we touch, **

**I get this feeling **

**And every time we kiss, I swear I could fly **

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last**

**Need you by my side **

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go **

**Want you in my life **

As the last word left her mouth, the song ended with a sweet melodic tune of a piano. With one final look at him, she slid off his lap and bowed to the standing ovation she got from the crowd. Then, she was off, heading back stage to prepare for work again...Simple as that, right?

But little did she know…

A certain someone was following her….


End file.
